Rise of the Guardians and the Trouble Child (May change)
by Moonflower of ShadowClan
Summary: When a child gets targeted by an unknown being, what will happen to the child? (Poor Summary, my bad. )
1. Information

So, I have decided to redo this story. This is my completed storyling from my other account. So hope you guys like it as mich as you like it from the original. I even tried to add a bit more, and made it a bit more realistic.

The oroginal is named: Rise of the Guardians and the Daydreamer by Silverwind the White Draconess.


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter holds 8 pages, 70 paragrahgs, and 4,003 words.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was morning in the little town of Burgess. Freshly fallen snow lay across the ground like a crystalized blanket. Icicles dangled off the trees and buildings, shinning a faint orange color in the morning light.

In a house next to the dirt path that led to the town's lake, was a family. There lived four boys, a girl, and a mother. It was peaceful in the house, but not for long. Blue alarm clock beeped telling someone it was time to get up. A hand reached from under a soft blanket with a wolf howling in the snowy night sky. The hand searched over the alarm clock trying to find the snooze button. Finally finding it, the fingers gently pressed the snooze button then retreated back under the covers. Then the person snuggled up under her blanket again to go back to sleep.

As if knowing this, a German Shepard huffed then rose to a sitting position then scratched himself for a few moments. He rose to his paws, stretching then made his way toward the bed. He nudged the person where the arm was to be.

The person moved and tried to push the snout away; but did not sit up, nor look at the dog. "Five more minutes," was all the person said in a tired voice.

The Shepard did not like the response and persisted on nudging the person again. The person groaned a reply. "Alright, alright. I am up, bud." The person stretched on her back. This let the dog know that she actually getting out of bed. He hopped down and waited.

The person looks to the blue alarm clock to see it was 5:35 AM. They groaned again, pulling away the covers and sat up slowly. There sat a fifteen year old girl with messy brown hair. She roughly brushed back her hair to reveal steal-blue eyes. She looked awful. "Another bad night of sleeping," she mumbled tired, yawning and stretching again. She never could get to sleep till around two in the morning, which was the time she passes out, but even then she gets nightmares. This has been happening for about a week now, and she could not figure out why.

She brought her legs over the bed, placing her feet on the carpeted flooring. It was really soft to her feet. She stood up then made her way to her closet which was to the left of her bed. The doors were white, standing out against the baby blue walls. She picked out a few clothes that seemed to match for her. A baby blue shirt decorated with little blue gems. Then grabbed out some dark jeans. She changed from her golden nightgown, tossing it onto the bed, them putting on the picked out clothes.

Once dressed, she left her room to go to the bathroom. She was thankful for the peaceful morning right now. She entered the bathroom doing her morning business, then freshening up by brushing her teeth and hair. Her hair brush was designed for people with fragile hair, which was what she had. In fact, she gets easy bruises without even noticing how she gets them.

She got back to her room to make sure she packed up for what she needed. She still had to go to school after all. She will not graduate for another four three years. She left her backpack on her bed. The dog laying down, but he watched her the best he could with only his eyes.

The peace did not last for long. Her four obnoxious older brothers were awake and making a ruckus right now. They made thumping sounds as they ran around the house and rough housed with one another. This was a typical morning the girl had to deal with.

The girl left the room, careful no to get bumped into by one of the boys. She made her way down stairs, only to get pushed out of the way by all four as they half ran half jumped down the stairs. This caused the girl to stumble, make a miss step, and slid down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she hissed with pain. The dog had just finished climbing down the stairs when he noticed the girl on the ground. He walked up to her, licking her cheek, trying to comfort her. "Thanks, Rusty," she thanked the dog, Rusty. He was the family's dog, but the girl's loyal best friend. He follows her almost everywhere he was allowed to.

She looked over herself to see she had no broken bones, but she was definitely getting blue bruises by tomorrow. "I-I think I am fine," she reassured the dog, looking at him. She gently pets him to show she was fine then slowly stands up again. Yep, definitely getting bruises tomorrow.

She walks into the kitchen which was through an archway, hurt and still tired only to be greeted by her mother. "Morning, Chelsey," she greets her daughter as she cooked something in a pan on the new electric oven. Her mother had the same brown hair and blue eyes like the girl.

Chelsey did not look at her mother when she responded, "Morning, mother." She looks over in to see her brothers were scarfing down their food like a bunch of pigs. She watched them in digust.

Her mother then notices that Rusty was beside Chelsey. "You and that dog," she began, pointing the wooden spatula at her daughter. "One of these days, you will not have him."

She nods tiredly, and solemnly at the thought of not having her best friend around anymore. "I-I know, mother," she tells her. "As long as he is alive, I will always be happy to have him. He is a good dog… a-and I do not want to lose him for any stupid reasons."

"Well," her mother did not seem to know what to say. "There is breakfast on the table." She points to the table where all the food was already on the boy's plates.

From oldest to youngest, there was Jacob who was eighteen. He had messy hair, which he always seemed to like as his style. His eyes were the same steel-blue. For being the oldest, he also the biggest jerk toward her. He always goes about saying how superior he was and she has to listen to him. Chelsey hated that from him; but he did helped her that one time. He had stopped a bully from picking on her. His words were, "No one picks on my sister unless it is me." That was somewhat motivational to her. So he was not always a jerk. He has his moments where he could be helpful if he wanted to.

The second oldest were a set of twins, Phillip and Carl. Both of the, were seventeen. They had brown hair and brown eyes. The brown eyes comes from their father who had black hair and brown eyes. They get into quite a lot of trouble; but they did not seem to mind for they keep up their attitude. They always were the ones who pulled pranks on everyone, especially Chelsey. They really do not care whether she was happy or not, just as long as they were amused.

And lastly was John who was only 10 months younger than the twins. He was the only one who had black hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like their father. He disliked his brothers, but seemed okay with Chelsey. When not around, or influenced by his other brothers, he liked to hang put with his sister. He even sticks up for her whenever he could, which was usually at school; but when the brothers were involved, John was as ignorant as the other three.

Seeing this, her mother thinks for a moment. "Go upstairs and finish getting ready for school. I will bring a plate upstairs soon," she told Chelsey, who nodded and made her way back to her room; Rusty following loyally.

As she reached her room, she almost closed the door on Rusty. He was just quick enough to slip through before any harm came to him. She realized she had forgotten to turn off the alarm clock, which was beeping now. Must have been already nine minutes. Shrugging it off, she goes and turns it off, making sure it was actually off this time. "Why do they need to be so mean?" She fumed, thinking about how they always did stuff like this to her. They took all the food, not even thinking about her. "They always do this!" She looks for her shoes to put on later. "They always do the opposite of what I ask them to. Not thinking about how I feel!" Rusty simply sat next to her bed, watching her fume about her brothers.

Before she could go on about how horrible her brothers were, she heard knocking at her door. The knob turned slowly and opened. Her mother peeked around the door to see Chelsey angrily sitting on her bed. "Hey," her mother speaks calmly, stepping into the room with a plate of pancakes in her hand. "Here is some breakfast," she tries to hand the plate to her, but Chelsey seemed to refuse to take it. Her mother decides to place them on her nightstand instead. Chelsey did not make eye contact with her mother, only looked toward the pancakes. There were six of them with her favorite boysenberry syrup smothered over them. "What is the matter?" Her mother asks, sitting next to her daughter on the bed. Chelsey did not seem to respond. "If you do not tell me what is wrong, I cannot help you."

"If you want to help me," Chelsey began, sounding irritated, "the get rid of those hooligans."

"What is wrong with your brothers?" Her mother asks, with a hint of a stern tone. She was also curious.

"They are slobs, they do not listen to me, and they take things that are mine," she list complaints. "And those are only a few things they do to me."

"They are only being boys," her mother soothed. "Besides, if they were not around, they can not help you if you get yourself in a pickle."

"They will not help me," Chelsey spoke sternly. "If I get into trouble, they will turn their backs and ket it happen."

Not wanting to deal with her daughter's complaints anymore, sighed and got up. "At least eat you breakfast and finish up getting ready for school," she makes her way to the door. She looks back to Chelsey, who was still not making eye contact. Sighing again, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. "Ten minutes, boys!" She heard her mother call out. "If you all are not ready by then, I am driving off, and leaving you all behind to walk." Chelsey could hear her mother's footsteps fade away till it was out of earshot.

Chelsey sighed heavily, more a relief that her mother stopped pestering her about her problems with her brothers. She examined her pancakes again, but did not dare touch them. Instead, she put on her socks and shoe, and made sure she had everything. They were white tennis shoes, which stuck out like a sore thumb from her clothing. When she finished tying her shoes, she looked over to the pancakes. She really did not want to eat them, but she still moved over to the plate. Ripping off pieces from the pancake, she tossed them to Rusty who went after the pieces eagerly by catching them skillfully. He really loved pancakes, especially the ones that Chelsey always tossed to him.

Ten minutes passed, and Chelsey had decided to eat only a bit of her pancakes since she remembered how long she was going to be stuck in school with food for. "Time for school!" Her mother calls as Chelsey puts another bite in her mouth.

She left her plate on the nightstand. Swallowing what she had in her mouth, she mumbled under her breathe angrily, "Great~ school." She got to her feet then turned to get her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder. It was a black backpack with silver flames decorating it. Exiting the room, Rusty followed her. "Rusty, stay," she commanded the Shepard at the garage door. Rusty lowered his head, but stayed where he was.

As she exited into the garage, she noticed the boys were not there yet. Her mother was in the car, ready to leave. The engine was on, warming the cold engine. Chelsey had forgotten it was cold outside as she walked toward the car. Without warning, the boys slammed open the doors and ran through, passing their sister along the way.

"Shot gun!" John cried out as he reached the front passenger seat of the van first. He quickly hops into the car.

"You always get to sit in the front!" Phillip complained angrily, crawling into the middle section of the van.

Carl joined his twin in the middle of the van as well. "Let someone else get a chance," He too complained.

"Like me!" Jacob smiled, pointing with his thumb to his chest proudly.

Phillip glared at Jacob. "Why do you think you can get the front?" He accused his brother.

Jacob did not look pleased at the thought of being challenged by his younger brother. "Because I am the oldest," he told them with a faint growl to his tone. "That give me every right."

"Be quiet and get in the car car!" Their mother calls out angrily. "Jacob will get the front this time." She fixed the problems for them. The boys grumbled angrily as John and Jacob switched spots. "And stop grumbling!" her mother sounded very stern right now. The boys did not say another word.

As she pass the van, she gave Jacob a death glare. 'I wanted the front,' Chelsey thought angrily to her ignorant brother.

"Sorry, nerd," Jacob said with a smirk. He points to the back of the car. "Hop in the back, mom already said I could have this seat."

Without saying anything, she made her way to the back seat; and the far back ones at that, for the twins already took the middle. John joined her in the back seats. Everyone buckled up after they were all settled in their seats. Their backpacks on their laps.

Her mother set the emergency breaks off so the car started to roll backwards in reverse, exiting the garage. The car stopped just outside the garage so her mother could close it. When it fully closed, she finished backing the car out to the streets, then drove off toward the school they all were attending.

Chelsey looked out the window, watching the snow covered grounds and trying to spot all the differently shaped icicles. _When will I get shotgun?_ She thought to herself. She could imagine her brother's reply, "Never, geek!" She quietly inhaled and exhaled sharply, fog covered the window of the car. _It is not my fault I am slow for everything_ , she miserably thought, making her feel worse than she already was. As she stared out the window, she thought how great life could be with no brother, and a less strict mother. I would just be her mother, Rusty, and her. That sounded like a good life to her.

 _Do not think like that_ , she heard an unfamiliar voice say. She looks around the van for the source. It sounded like the person was right next to her. _You will regret that wish_.

Just as she was about to ask who had asked who it was, a wad of paper was tossed at her head. She snapped her attention toward her brothers. She knew it could not have been John. The paper had come from the front of the car; but how could she not figure it out? The boys were snickering. She glared at them angrily. She did not dare say anything, though. Her mother obviously had not noticed their actions, or she would have spoken up about it. Chelsey decided to look out the window again, thinking of the voice who had just spoke to her.

( Linebreak)

The van came to a stop in front of their high school. The boys hopped out of the van, one by one. As soon as John left the van, he slammed the door shut on Chelsey. "Hey!" She cried out angrily. That actually scared her thinking she was going to get injured from his actions. The boys laughed as they ran into the school building. Shaking the horrod thoughts from her head, she slid open the door again.

Before she could fully exit the van, she heard her mother say, "Have a good day at school, and the boys will be punished for that action." It sounded like her mother was trying to reassure her. She simply nods and closes the door.

Chelsey looked over the school's building. This was not her favorite place to be. Most students seem to pick on her for no reason at all. They call her nerd and geek. Her thoughts of all the times of being bullied came back, causing her to shiver. It was always thanks to John that he was able to help with what he can. Even if that meant him ending up in fights just to defend her.

She enters the building, doing her best not to get noticed as she makes her way to her first period class. A boy noticed her and tosses a wad of paper at her, trying to get her attention. Chelsey ignores the student, keeping as calm as she could. "Let's get her!" They cried out, chasing after her, which caused fear to course through her veins and run. With the added speed, she made it to her first class, opening and shutting the door as quickly as she could.

With Chelsey entering the room suddenly caused the teacher to look at her with surprise. "Morning, Chelsey," greeted her teacher, Mr, Cornell. "Why are you in such a rush?"

She was still painting from the run. "G-good m-morning," she tried to catch her breathe. "S-students chased me again." She was straight out with her reasons. Why not? She trusted her teachers, so saying her bullying problems was not hard.

"Again?" He sounded concerned. "They really need to stop. Did you provoke them?" She shakes her head. "Hmm…" he thinks. "Well, since you are here, would you like to help with a new student?" He asks.

Chelsey was skeptical at the thought of helping a new student out, but her response was different. "S-sure," she nods, agreeing to the task.

Mr. Cornell smiles warmly. "Great," he responds happily, "but according to the front office, he might be running late. So he may or may not be showing up to today's class."

"I-I hope he is nocer than the students who already attend here," she felt anxious at the thought of introducing the new student, only to have them backstab her and start acting like the others.

Mr. Cornell thought about that for a moment. "According to what I heard, he should be," he tried to reassure her, which was what he always tried to do.

She was half relieved to know she was not going to help them out at the moment. "I understand," she nods as she turned to take her seat, which was actually right next to the teacher. The students always seemed to pick on her when he was not looking, so he had thought the best way to make sure she was alright and able to focus was sitting right next to his desk with him.

"Also," he piped up again as she was getting comfortable and ready for class to start, "he does not seem to be able to speak, so you will need patients to understand him."

'Wait… did he does say him?' Chelsey felt her stomach flip at the though, but then thought of him being mute. Kids might pick on him with that disability. Now that made her feel ill about the thought of someone picking on the poor student just because he could not speak. "Of course. I will do my best to be alert to what he wants to say." Maybe this student actually will be nice. If he cannot physically speak then he might have as much difficulty with this school as she was.

"That is what I like to hear," he smiles at her. "Glad to have a good student to have in my class." Well, that did make her happy. That was, until the bell rang and kids began to rush into the classroom.

Five minutes later, the final bell rang and the students finished taking their seats. "Now, we will have seating arrangements tomorrow, for we have a new student who will be joining us," he began class. "For now, let us do role call." He skimmed through the role call, calling out student's names. This time, there was two students who had not been able to join the class. "Alright," he set his roll call papers aside, "let us begin, shall we?" He stood up, handing Chelsey half a stack of paper, pointing to one half of the classroom. She nods and the two hands out pieces of paper. "Now, these worksheets must be turned in by the end of class," instructs as he passes out the papers.

Once the papers were handed out, Chelsey gave the rest of them to Mr. Cornell. He took the papers, thanking her for the help. The two returned to their desks. Chelsey sat there, working on the sheet that everyone else was working on as well. She may be sitting next to the teacher, but that gave her no excuse from doing the work like everyone else was.

( linebreak)

Near the end of the class period, Mr Cornell got Chelsey's attention. "Chesley," he whispers so the others could work.

She almost lost with what she was doing since she had got caught off guard. "Y-yes?" she stutters her response, looking at the teacher.

"The front office has just called," he told her. Chelsey noticed there were some students who were listening in, which caused her to feel anxious. "They said the new student is waiting there. Can you please bring him back…" he looks at the clock. "Matter of fact, just give him a tour till the next class."

Chelsey nods and packs her things. "What about this?" She shows the worksheet.

"Take it home to work on it," he smiles. "You have an excuse."

She gives a faint smile then puts the paper in her bag. She gets up, says her farewell to Mr. Cornell, then heads out the door to meet up with the new student. 'I wonder what he will look like?' She thought to herself. She thought of all the ways he could possibly be cute.'Maybe tall with same brown hair and blue eyes?' Her thoughts went wild with imagination.

Due to her being too deep in her own thoughts, she had not payed attention to where she was walking. This caused her to accidentally bump into someone. The two fell backwards, and Chelsey's vision unfocused for a moment. She had no clue why she suddenly had blurry sight. This caused it to be difficult to see who she had bumped into. "I-I am s-so sorry!" She was expecting the person to throw a punch at her, but it never came. She saw a hand reach out toward her, causing her to flinch. The hand withdrew itself toward the owner. Her vision slowly focused again, and looked to see who it was, only to become shocked at their sight.

( Posted: January 14, 2017 at 6:14 PM Pacific Time )


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter holds 7 pages, 61 paragraphs, and 4,013 words.

* * *

Chapter 2

Wides eyes of surprise looked at the person standing before her. 'He is cute,' she thought, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping on her cheeks. In front of her was a male with golden-like hair, fair colored skin, darker than Chelsey's, and golden-brown eyes. To her, he seem to oddly sparkle a little.

The guy stared at her with concern as if asking, 'Are you alright?' He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention.

It worked as she regained her focus. "S-sorry," she apologized, feeling guilty for staring.

The guy waved his hands and shook his head like, 'Do not worry about it.'

Chelsey looked around nervously before standing up. "Um," she looked back to the guy. "C-can you help look for a… er… n-new student?" She mentally smacked herself for stuttering in front of this guy. How dumb is she acting. He was probably way older than her. She waited for his response.

The male seemed to think about something before he realized it. He pointed to himself with a smile.

"Yes, you can help, right?" Chelsey asks, oblivious of what the guy actually meant.

He shook his head as if say she had guessed wrong. Chelsey looked confused now. He was doing his best to tell her something, but she did not seem to understand. He thought for a moment then responded slowly. He pointed to her then pointed to himself. He waited for that to sink in. Indeed she need to get that information soaked into her brain. She did not seem to understand sooner than he thought so he huffed with disappointment.

'What is he trying to tell me?' She thought, staring at the annoyed looking person. She thought over the actions he did. She had asked him to help find him. Then it dawned on her. "A-are you… the… er…" she searched for the word. The guy nods his head. "Oh gosh," she felt really guilty now. "I-I am so sorry. I sh-should have known. I-I mean m-my…um… t-teacher wanted me to f-find you," she stuttered.

He smiled at her when he saw how much she was stuttering and looked really nervous. He put up a hand to tell her to stop talking, then gestured that is was alright. When she looked relieved, he showed her a piece of paper.

Chelsey looked over the piece of paper. It was his class schedule. At first, she could not find his name, but realized it was only two letters. "SM?" She questioned, looking at him. He nods a confirmation. 'Never knew you could name your own child that,' she thought to herself. "A-alright," she looks over the paper again. "D-do you want to… um… go to the classes to get your paper signed by the teachers, or.. um… get a tour around the school first?"

SM seemed to think over which he would like to do first. He did not so sure what he wanted to do, so instead he just gestured toward the girl as if asking some sort of unasked question.

It took Chelsey only a few moments this time to figure it out. "My choice?" He gestured as if she might have gotten the question quite accurate, but not exact. "Er… d-did I understand wrong?" He shook his head. She felt dumbfounded. What did he mean when he did that then? "Um… w-we can get the paper signed first then have a look around?" He gestured to tell her that should could lead the way. Chelsey felt anxious at the thought of giving him a tour. She began to walk in the direction she had come from.

The walk was silent all the way to the classroom as there was nothing really to say, or show along the way. The two entered the classroom when the bell had just rung for class dismissal. The kids rushed out of class, filling the halls within seconds. Chelsey and SM had to leap out of the way. When it died down, the two entered with different students taking their seats.

Chelsey walked up to Mr. Cornell. "Er… h-hey, Mr. Cornell," she greets him, looking nervous as she notices most of the students were looking at them. She felt weak in her knees at beingthe center of attention.

The teacher looks up to see Chelsey standing there with SM. "Is this the new student?" He asks, greeting SM with a small nod. SM replies with a small wave.

Chelsey looked really nervous, but replied anyways. "Y-yes. We are o-only here to get his schedule s-signed," her words were mostly quiet, hoping no one heard her but SM and Mr. Cornell.

"What is your plan after getting this signed?" He asked he took the paper from SM, who was handing it to the teacher. It was silent till he finished signing it then gave it back to SM.

She thought about this for a moment as if she was not sure. "W-we are planning to… um… get the schedule signed throughout the day, but give him a tour if his and my teacher allow it."

"Good plan," he nods approvingly. "Well, you must hurry to your next class." With that, the final bell rang. "And do have fun giving him a tour."

"I-I will," she nods, making her way out of the classroom with SM following.

Just as she left, she overheard some of the students chattering about something. She expected them to be talking about her, but they were talking about someone else. She did not hear what exactly they were saying. She left before she could decipher it.

Once outside, she looked toward SM. "So, who is next?" She asked. SM handed her his schedule. She looked it over, and realized that all the teachers were hers. That was strange. She looked at SM then the paper with confusion. She had never heard a student having the exact same classes as another student. 'Strange,' she thought. "A-alright," she stuttered out, still feeling odd about this. "Um… the next class is physical education, o-or P.E. for short; a-and the teacher is Coach Quell. H-he is your PE teacher."

The two began to walk toward the gym where the physical education class is usually held. When they reached it, Chelsey stopped in front of the boys locker room. "Saddly, I can go no further. In this class, boys and girls are separated." She looked nervous. "Th-there should be an office right when you enter through these doors. That is where there… er… t-teachers would be."

SM did not seem to like the idea of him going alone, but he complied with a nod. He went to the doors, slowly entering them. Before he stepped through fully, he looked over to her. His expression was unreadable. She watched as the door closed, and SM was out of her sight.

Sighing shakily, she was half glad half anxious. She was glad she did not have to give more tours for a moment; but anxious because she was not sure how he would do with these teachers. From her experience, Coach Quell was quite a tough teacher. "Hope he is lenient with SM," she turned, ready to leave. That was until she heard the door to the locker room open.

Chelsey turned to see Coach Quell standing there. "Mrs. Lightstar?" He beckoned her inside. "Do not worry, the boys are all out." She nodded nervously at Coach Quell's intimidating look. He had dark to black hair with fair skin. His eyes were a deep brown; but what intimidated her was his height and how muscular he was compared to the rest of the male P.E. teachers.

Coach Quell went back in, followed by Chelsey. As they got inside, she noticed SM looking kind of nervous. Was he nervous? She could not really tell. Human expressions were not her thing. Coach Quell enters his office with with the two, holding SM's schedule. "So… SM, is it?" He seemed authoritative, looking at him. SM gave a small nod. Coach Quell looks back to the papers then signed them. "Alright, starting tomorrow you will join the class. Today, you can observe."

Chelsey felt really nervous. "U-um… W-why did you bring me h-here?" She was doing her best not to shake, but made no eye contact.

"Apparently, SM was telling me how you was going to give him a tour during this class period," Coach Quell said, handing SM his schedule back.

She nods her confirmation. "I-I did, s-sir," she wanted to just run in hide. Why could she not stop stuttering?

Coach Quell stood up, ready to leave, but turned to the two. "I would suggest you keep that promise, Mrs. Lightstar. Give him a tour, then get to third period. I will tell Coach Noreen about your situation," he left the room to the gymnasium.

Chelsey gave a quivering sigh of relief, but tensed when she remembered that SM was standing right next to her. "I-I thought… wait… h-how did he know w-what you said?" She looks at him with a questioning look.

SM smiles and points to the paper on Coach Quell's desk. There was writing on it. Neatly written too.

"O-oh… er… n-nice hand writing," she compliment, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. Trying to shake it off, she turned for the door. "Um… sh-shall we begin the… er… tour?" She looks back to see SM nodding. Leading him out of the doors, she looks around to think of where to go first. Might as well show him the basics.

During the whole period, she had showed him where the bathrooms, cafeteria, and front office were located. She even took the liberty of showing him the classrooms they were going to take part in for each period, and when lunch was. And soon, that brought the end to the tour. The bell rung, telling the two to head to their next class. This will be SMs first official class he will be staying in. Then, they had lunch right after.

The two went up to the second floor. It was not that bad to climb them them, but she remembered someone saying how evil stairs actually were. She had experienced that too that morning. Remembering that caused the bruise to act up. Why is acted up all of a sudden was a mystery. All she knows was that almost visibly showed how she felt in front of SM, which she did not want. The last thing she wanted was for him to turn his back on her because she was in pain. 'Be strong,' she mentally thought, walking normally despite the sharp pain. Her body screamed at her to stop and take a break, but she ignored it.

The two enter the computer room silently at first. She sets her stuff at a chair she liked sitting at, which was at the door. Every student got to choose their own computers as long as they behaved. When Chelsey finished placing her things on her chair, she made her way up to the teacher with SM. "M-morning, Mr. Marcher," she greets.

The teacher looks up her her. "What do you need, Miss. Lightstar?" He asks, sounding quite cold. Before Chelsey could reply, Mr. Marcher saw SM. "Ah. Mr. SM. Glad you could make it," he looks to Chelsey. "Alright, take your seat."

She hung her head, but complied, turning to take her seat. She looks over to see SM and Mr. Marcher communicating a bit. She looks back to her chair, freely showing her limp from walking on it for so long. When she got to her chair, another student deliberately had placed her backpack in the trashcan before taking her seat. She paused for a moment, heartbroken; but went to the trashcans to grab her bag out of the trash. All she could think about was wanting to leave the classroom, but she did not. She looked around the room to find that there was a single seat in the far back. How was she going to run to lunch if she was back there. On top of that, it was the worst running computer in the class.

She took the seat in the back. Examining the desk, there were curse words and the most inappropriate things on it. She set her bag down beside the chair. She turned on the computer, letting it boot up. She did not dare look around. While waiting for the computer, she looks over her bag, finding disgusting stuff she had no clue what it was on her bag. She nearly gagged when she felt someone gently poke her. Jumping with fright, she covered her head. "Do not hurt me!" She cried out. She heard snickering in the background, but no one attacked. Peeking out between her arm, she saw a concerned SM. Looking around, she saw the students watching the two. Some with mocking looks and snickering. Chelsey blushed with embarrassment.

"Miss. Lightstar, do you have a problem?" Mr. Marcher asked, looking annoyed at her outburst. The children around all chuckled.

Looking at the teacher, and trying to ignore the stares. "N-n-no, s-sir," she stuttered out, feeling anxiety building up in her chest.

"Then I suggest you get back to work, or you will be sent to the office for disrupting the class," his voice was very stern. This teacher was worse than the intimidating Coach Quell. She nodded her reply, solemnly showing she understood. The teacher went back work.

SM was giving her an expression she sees plenty of time. 'Seriously?' was his unspoken response.

"S-sorry," she replied to him, almost too silent for him to hear. SM looks over to the seat I had wanted to sit in. Chelsey knew what that meant. When he turned to look at her, she shook her head. "I-it is fine," she half lied. SM oddly detected it it, by giving her an upset look. "S-seriously," she tried to reassure him. 'Does he actually care?' This dumbfound her as she had never had a student actually care. "Th-the class has f-free seating.S-so… I was too slow." She looked away so to not show how much hurt she felt from having to move to the back of the room. "Y-you should look f-for a seat," she gestures to the classroom.

For a moment, she watched as he tried to look for a seat anywhere near her. To no evail, he looked upset. Turning away to check on her computer, she found it was still booting up, "Great," she mumbles her breath. She took a slow deep breath to try to keep herself calm. She looks over her shoulder again to see SM was trying to find a seat for himself. Lucky for him, he found one right next to the student who had just taken her seat. She watched as SM looks back at her, looking upset about the idea of sitting next to the student. Chelsey gestures with her head to take the seat till the end of the class.

He took the seat reluctantly. The student next to him began chatting. Chelsey watched as they communicated. Then, the student looks at her, and so did SM. He shook his head, making the student look suspicious. If she was right, the student was probably trying to convince SM that she was a loser and he should be hanging out with the cool kids. That would be no surprise if SM took the offer. She had former students do that to her. She would show them around school, and they all seemed nice. That wad until one of the students always ruins her chance if friendship.

(Linebreak)

By the end of the class, every raced for lunch, but she stayed back for a bit. What was the point on rushing if she could not make it to the front of the class before anyone else? She was taking her time to pack when she felt another gentle tap. She looks over. To her surprise, SM stood there. "W-why did you not j-join the others?" She asks.

He points to where he had sat next to the student. She nods her response. He shook his head, smiling. This confused her.

The two left the classroom together. For once, she felt something warm build in her heart. 'He actually cares,' she thought. 'Does that make us acquaintances, or… friends?' The idea of having a friend caused her to smile uncontrollably.

Not too long later, the two had reached the lunchroom. It was full as always. The two were in the back of the line. By now, she would have already had her lunch and eating it, but she had to wait. She was just glad that SM was with her. She felt oddly safe when he was around. Like no one could hurt her. Observing the line, she watched how slow it was going. This bored her, but she watched as SM looked around the cafeteria with curiosity. There was plenty to see, and he seemed very interested in almost everything that was to see. Watching him oddly made her smile, which seemed to be an uncommon thing for her.

Eventually, the two got their lunch and was heading to one of the tables. Chelsey did not sat at one. She only continued toward the exit of the cafeteria. She noticed this confused SM, but she did not expect him to follow. This was normal for her. Always getting her lunch and leaving the cafeteria to where she usually eats. When she looked back again, she watched as SM was following her. Her eyes widened, but then some students got in the way of him. She stopped and watched.

"Where are you going, SM?" Asked one of the students. They were the leader of the so called 'cool' group. "Do not tell us you are going with that loser." They point to Chelsey. SM had no clue what to do, but when they called her a loser, he did not look pleased. "Hang out with the cool kids instead." He shook his head as if declining their offer. This surprised her. Why would he not go with them? "So you are saying you want to go with that loser," they point their finger at me, "instead of hanging out with the cool kids where you could get famous." He confirmed his response with a nod, then pushes passed them, and up to Chelsey. "You will regret you choice," the student said before walking away.

She looks at SM with wide eyes in complete shock. No one has ever done such a thing, denying to hang out with the cool kids. Anyone would want that, even her. She then gestures with her head for him to follow. He obliged, following loyally. 'Who is he?' her mind wondered. 'Is he an FBI, or Secret Service? Why is he hanging out with a loser like me?' All her questions were not asked. She only kept it in her mind.

The started ascending the stairs. She looks over to see he was still following. It felt odd to her. This was very new. "P-please do not tell a-anyone about where we are h-heading," it was half begging, and half informing. She did not seem to get a reply from him. She assumed with how stood up to those students, he would. The two stood at a door at the highest floor. It had said EXIT above it, glowing in red. She opens the door to reveal stairs going up in darkness. There was only one light that lit it up, but it was flickering. The two enter through the door, ascending more stairs. They could hear each other's footsteps on the metal steps. Then, they came to another door. This floor had no classrooms, just a metal door. She looks over her shoulder to see SM looking really confused now.

She proceeds to open the door. Sunlight shun into their eyes, blinding the two for a moment. The two steps into the light, closing the door behind them. SM blinked with confusion, then looks to Chelsey. She had lead them to the roof top of the school building. Normally, students were not allowed up there, bit she found a way to sneak up there, even in plain sight. "Do not worry," she reassured him. "We may not be a-allowed up here, b-but no one else c-comes up here. N-not really anyways." She goes and takes a seat near the edge of the building. Thanks the the stone raise, she was not going to fall over. "I-it is not really th-the best place to eat," she paused for a moment, "b-but it is the only place I c-can." SM took a seat next to her. He seemed uncertain, but did not seem to complain. The two ate in peace.

As the two got finished with their meal, they waited for the next bell to ring. In the meantime, she was looking over the stone railing that edged the building. She watched how high she was, which caused her to give a faint smile. This another reason she loved going there. She loved the view. It was the closest she could get to the clouds that were still high above. SM joined her to see what caused her to smile. He did not seem to see it. "I love being in high places, if only I could get up there," she points to the clouds above, drifting across the bright blue sky. SM looked to the sky. He looked to be in thought for a moment then looks back to her, giving his usual warm smile that made her feel warm inside too.

"SM," she speaks up, looking really nervous. "A-are we… er…" she felt like she did not want to finished the sentence. She was was afraid of his reply. "A-are we friends?" She finally spits it out. Without hesitation, he nods, approving her question. 'Friends,' she thought to herself, her heart swelled. 'I got a friend.' She could not help but give him a big smile. "I-I never had a f-friend before," she looks nervous again. "I-I hope I d-do not mess it up."

She proceeds to explain everything that had happened so far. Her obnoxious brothers, the bullies, and so on. SM listened intently, not liking how she was explaining her situation. She looked away, feeling anxious about his reaction to what she explained. All he did was lay a hand on hers, which caused her to look back at him to see him giving a reassuring smile. This caused her to smile back at him, looking relieved.

Just as they were getting acquainted with one another, the door handle to the door they had come from, wobbled. The two look sharply in the direction. It seemed like the person was having trouble with the handle. "Sh…" she says, putting a finger to her lips. She gestures him to follow her, and he does. The two went into hiding beside the the door, but out of swinging range. The two crouched, waiting silently. The anticipation was getting to Chelsey the most. 'D-did one of the students find us?' She thought. "A-are they coming to get us now?" She felt anxiety raise even more in her chest. Then, the door opens and the two tensed up, listening to who it could be. She imagined all the bad things that could happen right. Students beating her up senselessly. Whatever it was, they waited with anticipation.

( Posted: January 14, 2017 at 6:15 PM Pacific Time)


End file.
